


Assembling the avengers

by TheFandomBusiness_WT



Series: The tales of the daughter of Stark [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Music, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Multi, Pranks, Science Bros, Tony has a daughter, Torture, jarvis being sassy, so much baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomBusiness_WT/pseuds/TheFandomBusiness_WT
Summary: Tony stark: billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, genius and dad?





	1. Miss Walker

Dr. Aryn Rosa Maria Walker[with numerous PhD's] a world renowned scientist in a multitude of areas from genetic modification to engineering new materials for space shuttle engines, not only this but a multitude of side projects allow her to give back to wherever she is, and speaking 12 languages not that many knew of these sides of her. Beautiful olive skin, plump rosy lips, eyes a delicate hazel framed with thick lashes and dark hair which waved well beyond her shoulders framing high cheekbones and a sharp jaw, her mum Alexandria Grace Walker and oh yeah her dads name was Anthony Edward Stark.  
Tony stark: billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, genius and dad. In 1989 Tony Stark fell in love with a excelling student miss Alexandria Walker she was funny, intelligent and not to mention didn’t give a shit who he was or his money and legacy. Out of the presses focused eye they dated, they were happy and were even more ecstatic when they a little one of their own was soon to be with them, although worry settled in the back of both their mind about the months to come. This only grew closer and closer to the due date with neither friends, family or the public aware, scared for their child’s safety. 1990-Alexandria gave her life to the little child when too many complications arose in the labour. A little girl that was placed gently into Tony’s arms and his tears ran down his face as he willed no one would ever hurt his little girl ever, she would be protected, and as he had promised to his dear Alex the weight of the Stark name would not be placed on her until she was ready. A year later he wished that his parents could have held her in their arms rather than hiding her with Alexandria’s sister, although at least then he could keep her close with only one person in the whole world knowing.

... 22 years later...

Aryn had TNT on full blast in her newly designed lab, even she thought she’d done an awesome job. After the alien invasion which destroyed almost a quarter of new York including much of the stark tower she had begged her dad to let her redesign it. It was the biggest projects she’d ever done but had been planning it ever since she heard the word avengers from uncle Phil a year ago, it still hurt to think of him. The tower had basically had to be started all over again over 80 levels and kitted out with the latest tech that even she couldn’t believe she’d made. From the tweaked arc reactor in one of the four sub level basements, to the science bro lab, to individual customised floor for each avenger and leaving spaces for more to come, training rooms, chill areas with JARVIS aka her best friend running through every inch of it. To say she was proud was an understatement, ecstatic was closer. If only they had some avengers to actually move in now.  
It was lonely as always, and as much as she loved the five people who knew who she really was she wanted more people to talk to, to understand but Pepper was busy running Stark industries even if she did run the first 40 floor of the building seeing her was difficult, Aunt Peggy barely knew who she was anymore and Happy worried too much as it is and, well he was just dad too caught up in everything he did to notice much else.  
She asked J to switch the music off appreciating the hum of her very own lab, it had been 6 months since everything went down and everyone had split there different ways, she couldn’t really blame them, to stay here and be reminded of everything. She sighed thinking of how many times J had alerted her to dad screaming in the night of falling through air or space it chilled her to have been so close to losing him yet again, almost glad that he actually did his paper work now but she missed his recklessness a little.  
They had both been tracking all of them, naturally, but it still didn’t help ease the worry in his eyes and even though she had never met any of them, they didn’t even know she existed but she wanted them close, she wanted dad to have more than three people he could trust, but it didn’t seem to be happening. With that fun thought she jumped down from the stool she was perched at chucking the tools she had on the work surface and went to one of the kitchens to make some cookies. Cookies were amazing and they made dad happy apparently her mom had loved baking and it seems to cheer him up a little so she set to work, music from earlier now blaring in the background. So she didn’t notice the alert J was trying to give her in the background.


	2. Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally comes back to the tower.

Dr Bruce Banner was back in western civilisation after a much needed break working to help people as the doctor he first became and to get his anger also known as an enormous green rage monster but the public went by the hulk. 6 months had been since the invasion of new York and although there was still much to be done the people had gone back to their usual selves if a bit more wary of the sky above them. It had been over 4 months since he had an incident and as Bruce saw a brand new tower, now with the signature A at the top he knew he had made the right move coming back.  
He knew that Tony had invited all of them to stay at the tower as soon as it was finished but a small part of his mind screamed that cause of the risk he posed to tony and pepper that he would say he had to stay elsewhere. In reality he knew that Tony would love to be science bros and probably missed to talking to anyone even close to his level. He went into a small tea shop nearby to calm his nerves before going, a rich green tea that he was used to soothed his mind before getting up and walking to the entrance of the sleek tower, Tony had really outdone himself this time.

  
He walked though the large open glass doors to be greeted with a soft plume of warm air which steamed his glasses blinding him temporally, quickly wiping them off he saw the expanse of lavish furnishings including a marble floor and thick leather chairs a row of 6 elevators to the left with security gates and yet to the right a single elevator with no guards but a red light above it.  
Half a dozen people sat behind a continuous white and black marbled desk with state of the art computers and phones all furiously at work only stopping if a person approached them for a minute then referring them to the left as to enter the building. He felt incredibly out of place, he thought he had dressed nicely in jeans and his favourite purple shirt carrying two fairly small and worn out bags from his travels, yet the people around him, especially those lounging in the leather couches seemed to stare down their noses at him in fitted pinstriped suits and designer dresses. He swallowed and shifted uncomfortably, pulling one of the sleeves down to a more even length, he expected the receptionists to just as snob-nosed but was a nicely surprised but a young man with bright eyes and a smile greeting him nothing insincere about him.

  
“Hello, welcome to the Stark industries building, how can I help you today?” the young man asked pausing as to wait for an answer, after a few seconds Bruce still hadn’t answered and quickly rectified this mistake.  
“Sorry, hello, erm, uh. Tony Stark invited me here?” he didn’t mean it to sound so much like a question and even the nice man in front of him looked sceptical. “I’m Bruce Banner by the way” he hoped that maybe this may help. Despite the man in front of him thinking he was insane he appeared to type his name into the system, and then his eyes widened in shock, Bruce was terrified at what he may have found, perhaps he was on a watch list or something, but this was quickly extinguished.  
“I am so sorry Dr Banner for keeping you waiting, although I am not sure where Mr Stark is right now you can go right upstairs, please take the elevator, to the right.” He paused as though the right elevator was meant to mean something it probably just went to Tony’s quarters. Bruce said his thanks and enjoyed a bit to much the surprise in some of the peoples faces as the elevator doors opened for him. And then he was alone not entirely sure what to do.  
“Good Afternoon Dr Banner, my name is JARVIS The Stark's AI” an English voice said, he almost had a panic attack at that, clutching his chest. Of course Tony had a British sounding AI in his tower, why wouldn’t he. The voice came again, somehow this time a bit more friendly.  
“If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask, I am active all around the tower” he pondered a little still being on the ground level he really should find Stark to tell him he’s here “uhh, Jarvis?” “Yes, Dr Banner” “Is Tony busy right now?” “ Yes he is currently in his lab, working on a new suit, shall I take you to the common area and alert him you are here?” he paused a second to think “Yes, that’s sound great. Thanks” “my pleasure” Jarvis replied and somehow it sounded as though he was playing a joke of some kind but he didn’t give it much thought, what a pleasant AI he thought as he ascended through the levels watching the levels get higher and higher and it stopped at 65 he could here loud rock music not yet sure what it was until the doors pinged open.

“...THERES NO STOPPING MEEEEEE, IM BURNING THROUGH THE SKY YEAH, 200 DEGREES THATS WHY THEY CALL ME MR FAHRENHEIT, IM TRAVELLING AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT, I WANNA MAKE A SUPERSONIC MAN OUT OF YOU...”

The singing of the absolute classic continued, it was woman with an amazing voice and as he turned out of the small corridor which lead to the elevator he saw a young woman brown hair in a messy bun held by a pencil wearing grey running leggings and a long sleeved black top, appearing to be baking something in an absolute mess whilst singing and dancing her complete heart out, it was rather sweet to watch. Bruce had absolutely no idea who she was but she clearly hadn’t notice him come in, thinking back to Jarvis’s humoured voice perhaps he understood. Although that didn’t answer the question who the hell was she and where was Tony when you needed an elaborate explanation. He just hoped this wasn’t a way to young replacement to pepper.

“... IM A SEX MACHINE READY TO RELOAD, LIKE AN ATOM BOMB...”

She had spun round in order to grab something off the kitchen isle and was facing back to her baking, not before she saw Dr Banner standing there watching her, shit how long had he been there she thought. “J- Music” I whispered and thank god this time the AI just followed what I wanted. I spun round to face the amazing Dr Banner. “Hey”, “Hello” we both said at the same time an awkward litany of apologies and Hellos came next, before I said “ I’m Aryn, I’ve read all your work Dr Banner its fascinating, especially your most genetic mutation papers, the one from a few years ago, ground breaking, and amazing help saving the city and the world and everything that also really cool.”

It took Bruce a moment the speed of everything she had just said and as he was about to ask who she was the elevator produced a loud ting. Tony Stark strolled into the room a look of glee on his face as he nearly skipped to Bruce and enveloped him in a bear hug, it lasted for a full minute, and was rather adorable, dad was clearly happy to have his science bro back permanently. As Bruce looked a little panicked I decided to give a little reminder that dad could fill him in on everything

.  
“hey dad, why don’t we give Bruce a tour, and then we can have cookies” I tried to say it as calmly and innocently as possible but was relishing in the opportunity to talk to someone new and exciting like Bruce, and bless him he almost choked on air.

  
He held Dad at arms length and looked between us about 4 times head going back and forth, “Dad” he whispered. Dad laughed “ I’d prefer it if you called me Tony for now” he clasped Bruce’s arms in his “were not at the daddy stage yet” both me and Bruce visibly cringed and of course he laughed.  
“Brucie Bear I would love for you to meet my one and only daughter Dr Aryn Rosa Maria Walker-Stark, I am sure you two will absolutely love each other” We both did a little wave at each other. He appeared to be trying to find the right words to ask the question which everyone would always ask, and my dad would probably have a weird bloody pun instead of answering so I quickly filled him in, in the basics.  
“ They wanted me to grow up normal, you know, no press, normal schools, normal friends, no threats to my life and all that jazz, I only added the stark to my name when I was 18 cause I could do it myself then... so yeah...hi... drink?”  
They next few hours was discussing the past 6 months of all their lives including finding that Bruce had travelled through many places not wanting to stop for too long, that it was in fact I that had designed the entire tower and dad chipped in how impressed and proud he was and a quick start to now recap of what my dad new about my life, we talked about some of the projects we had worked on in the past and new exciting ones we could all nerd out about over the next few years, we finished all the cookies and the watermelon smoothies I had made and were in a comfortable lull of the conversation.

“So” dad clapped his hands together and both me and Bruce’s heads snapped up

  
“Tour?”.


End file.
